Into The Darkness, As You Wish
by Ravenstorm11
Summary: Ravenpaw always wished the sun would go away. She knew she couldn't join Nightclan, her own clan would be angry. But if the sun would go away she would be fine! Besides, she liked the darkness. It was calming. But now Ravenpaw's wish has come true, and she realizes the clans depend on the warmth of the sun. Now Ravenpaw must reverse her wish or the clans will be gone forever.


Into The Darkness, As You Wish

Ravenpaw frowned as she peeked out from the apprentice den. The sky was clear and blue, a perfect sunny day. There wasn't a trace of rain scent on the soft breeze. The sun glared down on Ravenpaw's coal black pelt, and Ravenpaw squeezed her eyes half-shut. Her slitted eyes could only just make out the barren, rocky camp. The shallow caves that held sleeping cats seemed tiny compared the vast meadows surrounding them. Ravenpaw sighed, wishing she was Nightclan cat. Nightclan lived in a dark forest, and their dens were also caves, but deeper, darker, and more hidden.

Ravenpaw has been born and raised in Sunclan, the clan of open fields, but Ravenpaw had always felt exposed underneath the burning hot sun and empty blue sky. She wanted to feel moisture beneath her paws as she walked down a leaf-strewn path in the forest. Not sharp stones that cut her pads and harsh winds that blew back her dark fur.

Ravenpaw's mentor, Shyfawn was nowhere in sight. Ravenpaw searched the camp for her pale tawny pelt and understanding amber eyes, but she was not found. A broad gray head stuck out of the nursery. It was Gravelfur.

"Looking for Shyfawn? She's just moved into the nursery, sorry. I'm sure Ryestar will appoint your new mentor soon." He said. Ravenpaw guessed he was the father.

"Congratulations! I can't wait to see the kits. I just hope you're right about Ryestar giving me a new mentor!" Ravenpaw exclaimed, anxious to keep training. At that moment Ryestar, a fluffy golden she-cat strode over to Ravenpaw.

"Oh, don't worry! I've told Glistenheart to take over your training. She wants you to meet her and Mousefang at the training grounds. Mousefang has his apprentice too. You will be doing battle training. Now, go!" Ryestar told the quivering Ravenpaw.

Ravenpaw nodded, and set off towards the windy moors. When she found the dry stream-bed, used for training, a flash of white fur bounded towards her and bowled her over. Ravenpaw was pinned down by the Mousefang's apprentice.

"Hey! Not fair. I wasn't ready." Ravenpaw growled, though a playful glint showed in her eyes. She went limp, letting Snowpaw think he'd won. Then Ravenpaw pushed up with all her might and threw him out of the dip. Snowpaw hit the ground with a gasp.

"Oops!" Ravepaw meowed, laughing. Snowpaw rolled his eyes, and pushed her over, until he realized his mentor was standing over them. Snowpaw got up, shook himself off, and sat down. Ravenpaw sat down next to him.

"This is **battle training**. Not kit-play! Now, we need to practice a few moves. Glistenheart, you can teach them the leap-and-twist. I'll teach them a surprise move." Mousefang ordered, sneering. Mousefang had been made a warrior only a quarter moon ago. Ravenpaw, Snowpaw, Icepaw, Whitepaw, and Grousepaw, Ravenpaw's sister, would be warriors too, if they hadn't tried to run away. Whisperpaw was a moon younger, she still had training to do. Of course, Mousefang took that as a chance to prove he was ready to be a warrior, while they were not. Soon after, Snowpaw's mentor died due to Graybreath, a terrible lung sickness. Mousefang had been chosen to mentor Snowpaw.

Snowpaw and Ravenpaw easily beat Mousefang in the battle practice, and Mousefang grudgingly agreed with Glistenheart that they could choose fresh-kill first.

"Hey, Snowpaw! Want to eat with me?" Whisperpaw asked. She was a moon younger then Snowpaw, but it was obvious she liked Snowpaw. Ravenpaw snarled under breath when Snowpaw agreed. Snowpaw looked at her quizzically, he had heard her quiet sulking.

"What's up with you, Ravenpaw? I'll keep eating with you if you like... but Whisperpaw wants me to-"

Ravenpaw cut Snowpaw off with an angry lash of her tail.

"Great Starclan! Just go eat with the stupid crowfood eater! See if I care. I didn't ask you to start sharing tongues with idiots!" Ravenpaw grumbled. Snowpaw looked uncomfortable.

"Er... Ravenpaw, how about you go for a walk?" Snowpaw asked. Whisperpaw sneered and Ravenpaw rolled her eyes.

Ravenpaw stopped eating and finally nodded, rushing over to the camp entrance. Her sparrow she had been eating was quickly taken by Grousepaw, who devoured it in a few quick bites.

-In the moors-

Ravenpaw stumbled through the moors, blind to everything. How could Snowpaw like Whisperpaw? What was so great about her? She was just an arrogant apprentice, seeking praise! Ravenpaw growled as she thought of the annoying little gray she-cat. Her huge blue eyes seemed to mock her wherever she went, and the voice of Whisperpaw seemed to echo through her thoughts like a mocking jay.

Ravenpaw cursed as a blade of grass slit open a wound on her shoulder. A drop of blood connected with the ground and seeped into the dry earth. Another splashed down and Ravenpaw licked the tiny scratch. There was no need to go back to camp and get herbs for the cut. Sunclan cats got grass-cuts all the time, and learned to deal with them. At that moment a loud rustling cut through the sound of wind, and Snowpaw burst out, followed by a huge fox.

"Run Ravenpaw! Quickly!" He shouted, tearing through the grass. Ravenpaw dashed after him, making sure not to trip over anything or let the russet predator behind her grasp her tail. Soon they reached the cliff, and scrambled down the steep overhang. The fox looked around, unsure of where they went. Snowpaw panted beside her, tired out after the long run.

"Thanks a lot, Snowpaw. What were you doing out of camp anyway?" Ravenpaw hissed.

"What did I ever do? I was coming to get you, I didn't mean to annoy you when I sent you out of camp, I just thought you needed to cool down. I don't know why you acted like that..." Snowpaw trailed off, and noticed that their pelts were brushing. He moved awkwardly away, and looked up at the fox, who still had no idea where they were.

Ravenpaw flicked her ear, to show she understood. Then she stood up and began climbing slowly back up, taking care to make a wide loop around the hungry fox. She could feel Snowpaw's warm breath and quivering whiskers on her tail.

"Quit that shivering would you? Gosh, we're almost warriors, so start acting like one. Scaredy mouse!" Ravenpaw grumbled. Snowpaw's trembling subsided a bit, but Ravenpaw could still feel his breath on her tail.

"Okay, Snowpaw. We are almost back at camp, I'm going to go and hunt for a while, but you can go and eat with worm-breath over there." Ravenpaw smirked. Snowpaw flattened his ears.

"Her name is Whisperpaw. And why do you care so much anyway?" He snarled.

"I don't care! I'm just teasing you." Ravenpaw sniffed, raising her head proudly. Snowpaw growled something under his breath that sounded remarkably like "who's the arrogant fur-ball now?!"

Ravenpaw cursed and turned around.

"Go crawl back to Whisperpaw, you obviously like hanging out with her better than me!" Ravenpaw growled.

"Yeah, I do! She's not grumpy all the time and she doesn't tease me! I'm **sure** that Whisperpaw is a better cat to hang out with." Whitepaw shot back, stomping away to Whisperpaw.

Ravenpaw stalked out of camp, but began to walk with heavy steps the rest of the way to her secret place. It was a circle of verdant bushes with a dip in the earth. It was sheltered, and Ravenpaw and Grousepaw would go there if they were having a bad day. They would talk, then sleep there for the night, and go back to camp the next day. It was good to get away for a bit.

Ravenpaw slid through the entrance. Tiny thorns scraped her back, but she took no notice. Her best friend didn't even think of her as a good cat to hang out with! His new best friend was stupid Whisperpaw.

Ravenpaw was surprised to find her sister, Grousepaw, in the small clearing. A few minutes ago Grousepaw was in camp! She must have snuck off while Ravenpaw was walking around in the moor, trying to forget about Whisperpaw and Snowpaw.

Grousepaw looked up at Ravenpaw, and gestured for her to sit down.

"I knew that you would come here, so I ran over as soon as you left. We need to talk about Snowpaw. I have the strangest suspicion that you're angry with him. Probably for a stupid reason." Grousepaw said, lashing her tail.

"He's been taking a liking to Whisperpaw," Ravenpaw started, saying Whisperpaw's name like she had just eaten a piece of crowfood. "And as you already know, I have also done that. And I got sort of grumpy about it, and I guess I teased him too much, because he said that Whisperpaw is a better friend. He said that Whisperpaw doesn't tease him and isn't grumpy all the time. But I'm not grumpy all the time! I mean, I can get grumpy, but I'm not always grumpy. And I was just angry when I teased him. I don't get why he's all angry at me. Besides, I saved his worthless life." Ravenpaw finished, growling softly. Grousepaw looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Why don't you just tell him that then?" Grousepaw said, blinking. Ravenpaw nearly clawed Grousepaw's ears off.

"I can't tell him that I like him! That would be crazy! You might as well tell me to jump off a cliff." Ravenpaw said stubbornly. Grousepaw rolled her eyes.

"I didn't say you had to tell him that part! Just tell him that you were in a bad mood because... I don't know! Make up some random reason about why you're so grumpy. And then say that when he said that Whisperpaw is a way better friend or whatever, that made you feel, blah blah blah. Just tell him how you feel. I'm sure that he will understand then." Grousepaw said helpfully. Ravenpaw smiled. Grousepaw was the best sister she could have ever had, there was no reason to wish for a different one. Then she got up, nodded to Grousepaw, and walked back to camp.

Ravenpaw looked into the moonlit apprentice den, and thought wistfully of the warm days in the nursery, cuddled up with her mother and Grousepaw. Things had been so easy then. No training to worry about, no way to annoy the elders, and everyone expected nothing of you. And you weren't allowed out of camp anyway, so you wouldn't have to go out into the hot sun or get your fur stuck in your eyes from the wind. Then Ravenpaw looked around for Snowpaw. She wouldn't see him...

An idea bolted through Ravenpaw's head like a lightning bolt. Ravenpaw scanned the den for Whisperpaw. Of course Frostpaw wouldn't be there. Frostpaw had died a few moons ago, falling off the cliff. He had been about to warn the clan about an approaching battle patrol from a different clan, but had slipped and fallen. It had happened right in front of Ravenpaw's eyes. She had reached out to help him, but had only ended up almost falling down herself. If Snowpaw hadn't came in time, she would be buried with Frostpaw. Ravenpaw had always liked Frostpaw. He was the only other tom in Stormflight's litter besides Snowpaw. The litter was two she cats, Whitepaw and Icepaw, and two toms, Snowpaw and Frostpaw. Ravenpaw had actually been Frostpaw's best friend. But after Snowpaw saved her life, Ravenpaw had chosen Snowpaw to be her new best friend. Obviously Snowpaw didn't care about that anymore, he had Whisperpaw to talk to.

Ravenpaw sighed. If Frostpaw was still alive, she might still have a friend. She would never have even thought about Snowpaw! She would probably be mooning over Frostpaw right now, while he slept peacefully in his nest, his chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm. He was in the ranks of Starclan now. Ravenpaw would have to wait for her turn before she saw Frostpaw... And Ravenpaw hoped that would take a long time before she had to die. Then Ravenpaw sniffed around and figured out that Snowpaw had taken Whisperpaw to Skycliff, the place where Frostpaw had fallen. Ravenpaw got up and slinked out of camp, the guard didn't even notice her.

Ravenpaw could hear someone laughing. Then there was a slight pause, and the stir of a tail whipping through the air. More laughing. A small thump as someone was pushed over. And then she heard two cats doing a mock battle, pretending to be in a fight with another clan. Ravenpaw waited for the two cats to quiet down and sit. Then Ravenpaw leaped out of the bushes, and pinned one of the cats down. It was Snowpaw. Whisperpaw was obviously terrified for a moment, until she saw that it was Ravenpaw. Then she hissed softly, and whispered so quietly that only Ravenpaw could hear, "jealous yet?" Ravenpaw glared at her, and Whisperpaw took a step back.

"Ravenpaw! Get off me! Gosh, you don't have to trail matter me like a kit with its mother. I'm sure that you'll be fine without a bulky cat like me to protect you. Besides, I've got my paws full with Whisperpaw here." Snowpaw said, looking at Whisperpaw with amusement in his eyes. Ravenpaw had to have a lot of self control to stop herself from shredding Whisperpaw then and there. But all that would to was ensure that Snowpaw would hate her for the rest of her life. So Ravenpaw simply bared her teeth and let Snowpaw sit up.

"Ravenpaw, this isn't really the best time. As you can-" Snowpaw was silenced by Ravenpaw.

"I don't care if you're busy or not. We need to talk. And in private." Ravenpaw added, when she saw Whisperpaw stand up to follow. Snowpaw grumbled.

"Fine, but if you come back to camp with a scratch or two, know it's your own fault." Snowpaw agreed. Ravenpaw shrugged, and led the way to her secret place.

"Why haven't you ever shown me this place?" Snowpaw said, the second they went inside.

"Because you're too busy tagging after Whisperpaw to hang out with me anymore." Ravenpaw growled.

"I don't get what's wrong with me having more then one friend." Snowpaw said.

"I think you think of her as more of a friend. And I don't like it." Ravenpaw replied. She realized she had basically just admitted she liked him, but didn't say anything to cover it up. She and to get him to know that some how anyway. Snowpaw's eyes widened.

"Ok... I think I get it now. I have more then one she-cat padding after me, if I'm correct?" Snowpaw said. Ravenpaw looked away. She knew that Whisperpaw didn't actually like Snowpaw. She was just trying to get Ravenpaw jealous.

"No. There's only one. Me and Whisperpaw have been enemies for moons. She's probably just trying to get me jealous!" Ravenpaw exclaimed. Snowpaw didn't look convinced.

"I'm not trying to be mean or anything..." Snowpaw began. Ravenpaw knew what he was going to say. He was going to say how he hated her and how much he absolutely loved Whisperpaw and that she was so much nicer then her. But what he said instead was much more surprising then that.

"But I like you, not Whisperpaw. To tell you the truth, I just thought Whisperpaw at least deserved a chance." Snowpaw finished awkwardly. Ravenpaw leaped up, nearly as high as the bushes around them, and pushed Snowpaw over. She pinned him down, but a second later Snowpaw slithered out beneath her, and pounced, smashing her into a furry head. It yowled and burst through the leaves, meowing triumphantly. Of course, it was Whisperpaw.

"I knew it! I knew you didn't love me! I..." Whisperpaw stopped. "Hmph. I'm going back to camp." Whisperpaw growled. Then she ran off in a direction that was not to camp. Ravenpaw laughed. Whisperpaw had known all along that Snowpaw didn't like her. How could she think anything differently? Besides, Snowpaw had just admitted that he didn't like Whisperpaw. Whisperpaw didn't need her sympathy. Ravenpaw purred and licked Snowpaw's ear.

"We should get back to camp." Ravenpaw told him Snowpaw nodded, and twined his tail with hers as they walked to camp. Ravenpaw was very tired by the time they got back to camp, and fell asleep very quickly, listening to Snowpaw's steady breathing.

Chapter two

Ravenpaw was dreaming. A tawny cat stepped forward, and said something. It sounded fuzzy, and the scene around her was blurry. Ravenpaw looked t the cat in confusion. It spoke again, and this is time Ravenpaw caught most of what he said.

"I am Gors..f...ng I wa..t to give y... a wish. Wh...t is so...thi...g you wa...t?" Ravenpaw thought he was asking her to make a wish, but she wasn't sure. She thought long about this. One wish... and then she knew! She had been wanting this one thing to happen for years! And here it was!

"I want the sun to go away! I want it to be dark!" Ravenpaw exclaimed. The tawny cat nodded, and then was enveloped in a wreath of mist. The edges of the clearing seemed to be eaten away by the minute, and the trees were closing in on Ravenpaw, pressing, squeezing, suffocating, and then the sky vanished. It was gone. Everything was darker. She couldn't see! She was lost! And then the voice came back. "Are you sure you sure about this wish?" It asked, and now it was loud and clear, so it echoed around. Ravenpaw shivered. She was getting scared. "Yes! I am sure!" She said quickly, huddling into the roots of the trees. Then there was a loud snap, and the dream was gone. She opened her eyes, and for the first time in her life, she was happy to be in her den, tucked away in the fields.

Snowpaw was looking down anxiously at her, while Whisperpaw was making faces at the back of his head. Ravenpaw shot a look meaning "go away already if you're just going to be annoying" and Whisperpaw knew not to get into any fights with Ravenpaw, so she backed away. Ravenpaw grinned at Snowpaw and then stood up. She could hear Glistenheart calling for them to come.

"Come on apprentices!" She said. The apprentices shot out of the den, only to be stopped by Birdflash, the deputy.

"Since you are doing an assessment, I don't think Whisperpaw needs to come. She will not become a warrior at the same time as the others. But she will not be alone...before you go, listen. Ryestar is adding some new apprentices!" Birdflash told them. Whisperpaw drooped at first, but perked up when she heard about new apprentices. The apprentices turned around and sat down in front of Sky Rock. Ryestar stood there, her golden fur shining in the early morning sun and her chest puffed out with pride. Ravenpaw wanted that to be her. She wanted to be leader. But not yet.

"Let all cat gather beneath Sky Rock!" She yowled. Warriors, elders, queens, kits and the medicine cat walked out of their dens and sat down.

"Larkkit, come forward. You too Kestrelkit." Ryestar said. The two kits stumbled forward, their clumsy paws tripping them.

"Larkkit, from now in until you become a warrior, you will be known as Larkpaw. Because of the shortages in warriors, I feel the need to name our apprentices, minus Whisperpaw, as warriors. Snowpaw, Ravenpaw, Grousepaw, Icepaw and Whitepaw. Come forward. So you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend the clan th the cost of your life?" The apprentices nodded and said "I do". "Then I pronounce you warriors in turn. Mousefang, do you think that Snowpaw is ready to be a warrior?" Mousefang nodded reluctantly. "Then Snowpaw, you will now be known as Snowfrost, in honer of your brother. You have shown great courage and perseverance, and Larkpaw will now be your apprentice. Teach him well."

"Glistenheart, Shyfawn, do you both think that Ravenpaw is ready to be a warrior?" They nodded. "Then Ravenpaw, you will now be known as Ravenfrost. I hope you can pass in your battle skills and sharp senses to Kestrelpaw." This went on until Icepaw was Icerunner, and Whitepaw was Whitemist.


End file.
